


Tempt

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, idk maybe fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tunggu, kamu gak ngapa-ngapain aku waktu tidur kan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sei_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/gifts), [ayaMASO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/gifts).



> knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi

Seijuurou memijat pelan-pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih berdenyut, pusing, dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Refleks tangan Seijuurou meraih segelas penuh air bening di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurnya ketika matanya tak sengaja melihatnya ada di sana. Meminumnya hingga tandas dalam beberapa teguk sambil duduk-duduk di pinggir kasur. Mengabaikan handuk basah bekas kompresan yang menggunduk di dekat bantal.

Ketukan dua kali di pintu. Mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou keberadaan segelas air yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di sana—seingatnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata, tak ada barang apapun di atas nakasnya kecuali ponselnya.

Nash berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu tangan di pinggang. Senyum memplester muka tampan tapi menyebalkannya. Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah; selain kaus hitam tiga perempat dan celana jins yang dipakai oleh Nash, apron biru dongker yang menggantung dari leher pemuda tinggi bertato itu hingga sepertiga bagian pahanya terlihat janggal di mata Seijuurou. Inginnya protes. Karena mungkin saja Nash berbuat macam-macam di dapurnya. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka suara, Nash lebih dulu menyapa.

“Selamat pagi, Sei. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?”

Seijuurou melirik langit di balik kaca jendela kamarnya yang tak tertutup gorden. Gelap. Jelas bukan lagi masuk kategori pagi.

“Pagi tatomu, brengsek,” gerundel Seijuurou sebal.

“Tapi si brengsek ini orang yang kamu suka kan?”

“Siapa yang bilang. Dasar narsis.”

Nash terbahak. Seijuurou memilih untuk tak memberikan atensi berlebih dan mengatupkan mulutnya. Niat protes terlupakan. Yang jelas, selera humor pemuda Amerika di depannya ini buruk sekali.

“Sudah enakan?”

“Apanya?”

“Badanmu.”

“Oh,” Seijuurou menggerak-gerakkan bahu dan lehernya, “Lumayan.”

“Sini aku cek suhu badanmu.”

Hanya dalam empat langkah Nash sudah ada di depannya. Ia sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanan besarnya di dahi Seijuurou, dan satu lagi ditempelkan ke dahinya sendiri.

“Tak pakai termometer?” tanya Seijuurou.

“Begini saja sudah cukup—ah, sepertinya panasnya sudah turun,” simpulnya kemudian. “Kau tahu Sei, saat aku sampai di sini badanmu seperti terbakar, dan bajumu basah sekali oleh keringat.”

Seijuurou mengamati bajunya. Yang baru saja disadarinya berbeda dari apa yang dikenakannya terakhir kali. Kemeja kotak-kotaknya sudah diganti dengan kaus putih berbahan katun. Terasa nyaman di kulitnya—

“Tunggu, kamu gak ngapa-ngapain aku waktu tidur kan?”

Nash tertawa lagi.

“Negatif terus kamu bawaannya sama pacar sendiri, Sei. Aku cuma ganti baju kamu doang gak ngapa-ngapain,” ada jeda sedikit, Seijuurou mendelik ke arahnya,  “Meskipun yah... waktu baju kamu basah, kamu keliatan seksi banget—”

Injakan keras di kaki.

“—aw! Aku bercanda, Seijuurou, hentikan—“

“Tak ada jatah untuk satu minggu.”

“Hei, apa maksudnya itu?!” seru Nash tak terima. Kakinya masih tetap mendapat injakan dari Seijuurou.

“Apa aku harus mengulanginya?” tawar Seijuurou. Mengangkat kausnya sampai perutnya terlihat untuk memeriksa kebenaran ucapan Nash sebelumnya. “Lagipula, kau pasti memasak sesuatu kan?” Melirik Nash lewat ekor mata. Seijuurou menarik ujung apron yang dikenakan Nash dan memainkannya. Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

Sial. Nash meneguk ludak. Paradoks benar ucapan Seijuurou. Yang ada laki-laki ia malah menggoda Nash seperti itu.

“Nash?”

“—ya?”

“Kau memasak sesuatu kan?” Nadanya lebih ditekan. “Aku lapar.”

“Ya...” Pacarnya malah terlihat makin menggoda—duh. Menarik Nash untuk mendekati wajahnya yang sangat mengundang itu dan—

Telunjuk berhenti tepat di depan bibir Nash. Ekspresi menggoda Seijuurou jatuh dan berubah datar.

“Kubilang tak ada jatah buat seminggu.”

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> spesial buat dua orang penyebar cinta nashaka yang udah nyebarin drabble manis nashaka di fb wkwk  
> ini gak jadi aku post di sana ya soalnya kepanjangan huhu /segini kepanjangan??? /dikepret
> 
> salam lakban


End file.
